When You Reach Me
by creatitvity
Summary: This is Leo's chance. It's his second chance to finally say hello again without having to leave and never come back. Art by Viria, edit by yours truly.


**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any part of Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Three years. It's been three years since Leo encountered the cinnamon-haired enigma and not a day has gone by that Leo admired her any less.

Ever since his blatant realization of who he was really dealing with, he was taken aback by how _different _Calypso was, for an immortal divinity at least. Sure, he's had a fair share of encounters with breathtaking women, but he couldn't help but feel for the idea of settling down with a girl who wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty. The feeling was so strong, it almost scared him. Almost.

Aside from Leo's typically happy-go-lucky aura, much has changed. His old scrawny self transitioned to a rather rugged build. He grew a few more inches taller and his elfish features were more chiseled and defined. The changes were so dramatic that the female campers were beginning to notice the gradual yet obvious change in the boy. He wasn't quite used to such an increase in female attention considering most would just roll their eyes and gaze at a better view, which is usually Jason or Percy. Nonetheless, Leo had changed. For better or for worse, that was up to him.

Leo was alone in the forges and the night was approaching quickly, a surefire sign that he ought to retreat back to cabin nine, but a tugging sensation was poking at his brain and it had a clear message: _Stay. _Usually, these "messages" are bad news, which could either mean a bunch of raging mechanical bulls would pulverize Leo on the spot or he was about to drop dead in a Frank Sinatra flashmob. He's had some odd dreams.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Leo felt a strong scented perfume engulf the room and a wave of nausea hit him, causing him to fall to his knees and shut his eyes. He gagged and in a feeble attempt to rid the scent, he threw a screwdriver, impaling the wall across from him. "Look, lady," Leo coughed out, "I know I've done some really bad things in the past, but I do _not_ deserve this."

"You're just like your father," sneered a voice above him, the sound so sweet and delicate it nearly made up for the perfume.

Leo slowly opened his eyes blinking hard. In front of him, he spotted two perfect feet. Literally _perfect_ feet. His eyes made their way up until he was staring a face that looked familiarly like... Calypso. But wait, no. It wasn't Calypso. The face was continuously changing, a compilation of all the girls he's ever flirted with, like a holographic photo. He caught himself staring for at least a minute before blushing and probably saying something stupid like, "Yeerr preetttyy."

"Oh, get up, boy!" The lady screeched, agitated. This snapped Leo back to reality and he shot up, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. "My time with you is limited, so don't make this harder than it is."

"So," Leo began, winking at the unnamed lady, "what brings you to the House of Leo?"

"Leo, dear. I am your father's wife." She looked at him with sympathy, as if she could see the desperation smeared across his clothes. "Poor boy. Love has obviously got you in quite a predicament."

"Oh, ew!" Leo jumped backward, obviously not as enthralled to her as he did previously. "W-wait, you're my father's... you're Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty." Regaining his composure, Leo was finally able to get a good, hard look at her. She was, needless to say, breathtakingly beautiful, cinnamon tinted hair cascading down her shoulders and her eye color was constantly changing, as if it couldn't decide which suited her best. The goddess was donned in a simple white gown that tailored perfectly to her figure. She was so beautiful that he almost felt sorry that she's married to _his_ father.

"Ah, yes. But that is besides the point, hero," Aphrodite remarked, "You're in love! Why not just say it outright?"

"Okay," Leo could feel his cheeks turn a shade darker. Other than embarrassment, Leo was slightly irritated, as if Aphrodite came all the way from her throne to mock him for his perpetual tendency to fall in love with every girl he meets. "You're insane. I'm not in love with anyone! I can hardly get a girl to date me at this stupid camp!"

Aphrodite's expression darkened, "You do not understand. All of these—" She motioned her hands to make a circling gesture. "—are a compilation of your thoughts, hopes, dreams revolving around Calypso of Ogygia. It is only in my nature to help—"

"Whoa, okay, slow down," Leo took a deep breath, running his fingers through his curly, disheveled hair, "You're telling me that you've practically been eavesdropping on my thoughts, made _your_ own decision on what to do with _me_, and then interrupt my forging like you own the place?!"

"Like I said before, you do not understand. Go to Calypso. Cherish her. Live the life you've always imagined."

"I-I will not," Leo stammered, still confident, but something inside him stirred, something like desire. Was it true? Could this really be a chance to reunite himself with Calypso? All of these fantasies and dreams could be a reality within a matter of days.

Aphrodite stopped her convincing, but she could already tell she has won. She smirked and said, "Well, Leo Valdez, if you ever change your mind, there will be a boat waiting for you, supplied with a bit of goodies. Oh, and here." She handed him a silver flower and seemed to be attracted to the moonlight shining nearby. "Be wary that you are on my terrain now, Leo. See you on the other side." And with that, she was gone.

**A/N: It's a bit short, sorry! I would love to have some feedback as this is my first fanfiction. Thanks!**


End file.
